Polishing the Blade
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Mythra sneaks over to Milton in the middle of the night with her strong, insufferable cravings. But the Gormotti's not going to take her crap...at least not quietly


**Sorry I didn't really post in September - work kinda made it hard to write stuff. Anyway here's some non-spoiler Torna smut  
**

* * *

Milton woke up as his trousers were pulled down. "Architect's sake - again?" he groggily lamented. The moon hung high over Gormotts head, occasionally hidden by the passing clouds. It had been perfect weather to sleep in...until now.

"Shut up," Mythra hissed. She was missing her sword, but was otherwise fully garbed in her preferred attire. Her clumsy, gloved hands finished pulling down his pants, letting them rest at his ankles. Her gaze turned up to his underwear and the noticeable bulge. "Besides, doesn't look like you're complaining," she noted.

"I can't help being a Gormotti," he argued. His voice was kept down, so as not to disturb the others around the camp. "But really, can't this wait? We've been walking all day," the young man complained.

Mythra didn't answer, but one look at her expression made it clear what she thought. She didn't even stop her task of undressing him. "...Fine, have it your way," Milton relented.

The orphan slumped down back onto his pillow and left her to her sordid task. The Aegis took his underwear and pulled it straight down, sending his cock right into her face.

 _Whap_

" _Snort!_ Muh! …uuh..." Addam grumbled as he fell back into his slumber. Mythra's eyes darted back and forth between the prone prince and the dick rubbing against her forehead. Her nose took in the salty smell of Gormotti girth, the sweat of the day's march made her wince. Milton didn't even look up from his stargazing as he quietly asked, "So are you gonna do anything or just keep wearing that dumb expression?"

His inquiry snapped the Blade out of her stupor. She gave a haughty huff of indignation but kept her own voice down. She pulled back and eyed the young man's cock. It looked the same as always - a few tufts of fur from his crotch framed the base, with the shaft itself already standing at attention. _'Gormotti genes my ass - he's gotten riled up about something,'_ Mythra snorted.

She gave his shaft a long lick from tip to base. She tasted his fur, making her briefly flinch away. She repeated the process, going up to his glans this time. Her hands gripped his thighs, giving her leverage to lean further in. The Aegis grew bolder and started to experiment.

Milton let out a content sigh as he felt her swirling her tongue around his tip. _'She's finally trying something new...about time,'_ he declared. The young man looked down in time to see her nuzzling his slick glans with her cheek. _That's just racist,'_ he grumbled.

Mythra's nostrils were filled with the musky, salty scent of a Gormotti cock. Her fingers traced circles up his legs until she was cupping his balls. Her tongue came out and attempted to wrap around the surface of his shaft.

 _'It tastes...odd,'_ she mused, even as she was busy lathering the attendant's dick. It was the exact same thought she'd had the last dozen or so times she'd done this. Still, whatever it was about the salty taste made her calmer, more placid. She didn't even mind Milton's hand landing on her head.

The young man groaned, still trying to keep his voice down. _'She's getting better at least...finally,'_ he declared. In truth he was actually starting to enjoy her ministrations, especially since she had the foresight to not put so much force into her work. _'Hmm, I wonder - if I keep my eyes shut, could I pretend that she's actually L-' "Yowch!"_ he yelped.

His hands flew down and grabbed her head, pulling her back. He looked into her shocked golden eyes and angrily rebuked her. "I told you don't use your teeth!" he hissed.

"Mwah?" Mythra slurred as she slowly let go of his glans, letting the tip slip out from her teeth. Her serene expression instantly soured as she quickly returned to her usual, haughty self. "Hmph! Just be glad I'm even doing this to you," she scoffed.

"This was _your_ idea, you daft woman," Milton harshly whispered. The Gormotti watched her roll her eyes before leaning back with a disgruntled sigh. "Besides, I'm sure that you could do the same with one of the other guys here," he suggested.

 _'Think I haven't thought of that?'_ she bitterly thought. Yet rather than repeat those words aloud, she rose to his taunt by firing back, "With who? We'd have a better chance of beating Malos than me dragging Jin or Aegeon away from their Drivers."

Milton gawked at her bitter declaration. He shook away the defeatist attitude, not willing to humor the idea that Lord Addam would fail. Instead he retaliated by asking, "So you go for the easy target? Sounds like a-?!" his barb was cut short with a yelp.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mythra innocently asked. Her firm hold on his cock made it clear that her already-forced smile carried sinister intent. Milton swallowed his barbs as she kept flexing her grip. "No? Didn't think so…" she shrugged.

With that victory, she went back to her task. The Blade brought her mouth over the tip, letting her tongue swirl around the tip. Her hands broke apart, with one reaching down to caress his balls. The one that remained started to lazily pump up and down his shaft, occasionally mixing in a twist or a throttle.

She got the first taste of precum this way, feeling it smear the underside of her tongue. Instantly, Mythra withdrew her tongue and lapped up the salty little dollop. _'It's not as good as crab sticks...but i'll take it,'_ she thought.

The Blade coaxed out more of Milton's precum, getting a healthy doseage before she resumed course. She placed her lips on his glans and sucked, playing with the underside of his glans. Eventually she reared up and took him fully into her mouth.

She struggled to breathe through her nose, trying to take in precious air. Her tongue wrapped around the tip, swirling and scooping up whatever lingers of precum she could get. She reached up to pull her hair aside, letting her look down on her prize with impunity.

"Would you hurry it up? I wa- _aaaah-_ nt to go back to sleep..." Milton complained with a yawn. She stopped mid suck and glared daggers at the lethargic young man. She didn't even pick up the quiver in his voice as he tried to dissuade her. The Aegis pulled back her mouth and let his dick pop out.

"I could wipe you off the face of the earth," she testily growled. Her hands wrapped around his base, squeezing it threateningly. Milton ignored the looming danger and scoffed.

"Yeah, and obliterate half the Titan in the process," he grumbled. The Aegis gawked at his cavalier attitude, especially when he broke eye contact and plopped back down on his pillow. "Still, if you're gonna take this lo- _ahhhnnn-_ ng, i might just pass out again regardless."

"Hmph. Just you wait you little brat," Mythra glowered before turning back to the matter in her hands. Their banter had thankfully kept him from softening, meaning she could pick up where she'd been interrupted.

The Aegis took him back in her mouth, creating a tight seal around her lips. Her thumb pressed down near his base, rubbing circles around his cock skin. She lightly nibbled down on his glans, being much more mindful of her bite this time. Milton's groans told her she was doing it right.

The Blade bobbed her head, suckling the entrapped parts of his dick. She shifted herself closer, bringing her knees up to the Gormotti's thighs. Her eyes flickered up to see if he was watching her. She felt a twinge of triumph once it was clear that he was.

She braced herself against his knees and hovered directly over his erect cock. The Blade braced herself for her latest trick. _'Alright steady, you've got this,'_ she told herself. Slowly, she brought her head down and brought more and more into her mouth until it poked the entrance of her throat. She then slowly forced it further in.

Her gag reflexes screamed in protest, but the Aegis tried to pay it no mind. She ignored the sudden lightheadedness that came from having a cock throbbing in her throat. _'This is a lot harder than i thought,'_ she lamented.

Mythra tried to focus - this was only the second time she'd dared to push it down her throat. She felt the foreign intrusion throb and pulse against her lips, pressing her tongue down into the flat of her mouth. Drool escaped her lips as she pressed on and on.

Milton winced as she sucked him off. He brought his pillow up to his mouth and bit down, hoping to stifle the groans she was coaxing out. _'Titan's Foot, where did all this come from?!'_ he gawked.

The Blade tried to relax as she pushed more and more of his cock into her eager throat. She reached down and squeezed his butt, trying to bring him closer to her greedy lips. At last her chin met his balls as she reached his base.

Mythra paused, letting the salty musk choke her nostrils. Her drool smeared his crotch, her tongue limply flailing just outside her stuffed mouth. It was constricting, suffocating...relaxing.

She kissed his lap, letting the unkept pubes tickle her nose. The Aegis resisted the urge to sneeze, barely managing to do so as she pulled back. The deep gulps she took in the process resonated with him and brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Milton growled into his pillow, feeling the tightness in his swelling balls. He pulled away for a scant moment to warn her. "Mythra!" he hissed before clamping back down on his makeshift gag.

The Blade's eyes widened as her throat was swiftly filled with thick gormotti sperm. She struggled to pull back, ejecting the throbbing tip back into her mouth. One blast went up her nose, causing her to snort burning cum. _'Dammit that hurts!'_ she winced. She couldn't focus on the pain for too long as her mouth swiftly filled up with yet more spunk.

Mythra struggled to swallow it all, but couldn't keep a few spurts from escaping her pursed lips. His cum mixed with her drool and was sent down to stain her knees. Her mind was too fixated on the hot, syrupy treat that she was desperately slurping down. However, it became too much for her to contain and swiftly filled her mouth. _"Pwah!"_

The Blade spat out his cock just in time for another blast to utterly coat her face. Ordinarly she'd be indigent at the brazen display, but she was still captivated by the bonds of musk that had ensnared her. So the Aegis did nothing but mewl as she was drenched in a mask of spunk.

Milton slowly let go of his pillow, spitting out the down that had gotten into his mouth. His vision slowly came back, letting him make out his surroundings.

 _Slurrrp_

He looked down to see Mythra in the process of scooping up the cum on her face. She seemed almost eager to slurp down as much of the syrupy, salty treat as she could get her hands on. Her other hand was preoccupied with jerking him off, trying to coax out more of the Gormotti's sperm. It was a downright erotic sight...and he was ready to pass out.

"Ahh...Aahhh...a-alright you got what you came for. Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked. Mythra paused mid-stroke and looked up at him. She glowered at the young Gormotti, only to see his head drooping.

"Yeah, yeah. You're up past your bedtime anyway," she smirked. Her hand reached down for one last pump before she let him be. Milton watched her stand up and walk away, paying more mind to the dripping between her legs than the lascivious slurping as she cleaned her fingers.

"Simpleton…" he groaned before dropping back onto his now-ruined pillow…

* * *

 **Torna's great, you should all go check it out. Next thing will be something sorta haloween themed, either via costume or content.**


End file.
